The present invention relates to a photographing and recording method and apparatus for electronic still picture cameras.
Imaging an electronic still picture camera of the type in which the recording starting position of each of the tracks on concentric circles of a magnetic disk is adjusted to record a picture signal, during the recording the magnetic disk must be rotated at a predetermined revolution velocity locked in phase with the synchronizing signals. However, the time required for the disk to reach a predetermined revolution velocity after the start of its revolution is generally at least on the order of 0.5 second. In view of this fact, a method is conceivable in which a shutter button is operatively associated with switches arranged in two stages so that the first-stage switch is turned on by the half-depression of the button, thereby preliminarily starting the magnetic disk and after the magnetic disk has reached a predetermined constant revolution velocity, the second-stage switch is turned on by the full depression of the button, thereby starting the photographing and recording operation. With this type of electronic still picture camera, however, due to the annoyance of half-depressing tha shutter button and then waiting for the release of the shutter, the operator sometimes tends to half-depress the shutter button and wait in this condition for a chance to release the shutter. During this interval, the magnetic disk continues to rotate at the constant revolution velocity and the battery potential is consumed rapidly.